


say my name (wear it out)

by whistlingwindtree



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego and Eudora) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Hook-Up, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: Eudora Patch is about to start the Police Academy and she's scared stiff.Maybe an anonymous hookup might help, but why does this guy insist that she say his name?





	say my name (wear it out)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _What's My Name?_ by Rihanna, from Drake's verse. Idea from David Castañeda's twitter :)

"I don't normally do this," Eudora Patch bit her lip, as the man before her gracefully pulled his navy polo over his head, his biceps tensing.

They were in her flat, a mere ten minutes from the bar where she'd met him, and now that the buzz from her margarita was wearing off, her mind was racing. "I- I don't go to bars," she continued, her gaze drifting to his bronzed chest. "Or have one night stands or -" Eudora stopped her babbling as a glint of silver caught her eye in the moonlight. "Is that a nipple ring?" she whimpered, as he and his six-pack abs, moved toward her.

"Eyes up here, beautiful," he teased. "I'm Diego."

"You said that at McGinty's. And I told you. No names, and no pet names," Eudora regained her confidence. "That was the _one_ rule. Well, that and condoms and a time for you to leave, and-"

"You _are_ beautiful." He grinned, drawing her close. "Can I take your hair down?"

"What? No!" Eudora's cheeks were on fire. She'd stood out at McGinty's, not only because she was the only non-blonde female, but because while other women were in glittery halters and mini skirts, she was in blue jeans and a button-up shirt.

Panic seized her.

"Is this some kinda bet with your friends?" She was tall for a girl, but Diego towered over her, and with his expensive haircut, and strong body, he could have any woman he wanted. "Why'd you buy me a drink? You think I looked desperate?"

"You looked like the woman I want." Diego grew serious, as he stroked her cheek. "Be honest. Do you want me, too?"

Eudora's mouth dropped open, and unable to speak because he sounded so damn sincere, she nodded.

"Say it," he murmured, close enough that she could smell his aftershave, and see light stubble on his face.

"Yes," she said, worried now that he would think her warm vanilla spray was too tacky. He was all bronze skin and rippling muscles, and about to see she was the same chest size since middle school. Her eyes widened as fear seized her. Had he ever been with a Black girl? Her hair _was_ long, but it was relaxed and-

"You're drifting off again." he leaned in, his soft lips against hers. "Say my name."

"Diego,"  Eudora's eyes closed as his lips caressed hers. "I'm sorry, I-" 

"I'm in charge now," he whispered, then kissed her gently. "My only rule is that you say my name."

"Diego," she repeated, opening her eyes, and blinking back tears.  "I don't- " She cleared her throat. "Please don't make fun of me. Or lie to me."

"So no mentioning that school teachers from the 1950's have more style that you?" Diego teased, nibbling her ear. "Show me what's underneath."

"There's nothing special underneath." Heat coursed through Eudora at his low voice, with his teeth now scraping down her neck, and she melted, her knees buckling.

"I got you, Beautiful," Diego's hands caressed her breast through her shirt. "And you're already special."

And he took his time, kissing and loving on her till she was incoherent and pliant in his arms, and when she cried out in completion, many times, it was a welcome distraction because he was about to start the Police Academy on Monday. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
